This invention relates generally to the field of toilet training children and more specifically to an apparatus to store a child's potty seat.
Potty seats are widely used to toilet train children. They provide a measure of security for the care giver and can boost the confidence of a child learning to use the toilet. While there are a number of manufactures of potty seats, the apparatus of this invention particularly addresses the need to store potty seats. Potty seats are used in homes and often in child care facilities. The apparent lack of a means to store a potty seat that has been used can contribute to an unsanitary environment. Particularly in child care facilities where standards for cleanliness are regulated by the government.
The invention described therein, will provide a means to store a child's potty seat that is more sanitary than methods that are currently being used. It will also allow for a more convenient and if desired, more discrete means of storing a potty seat. This invention relates generally to a child's potty seat used to toilet train, and more specifically, to the need for storage of that device. It is apparent that there needs to be a hygienic, and easy way to store and conceal a child's potty seat. In accordance with the present invention is to provide a means of hygienically storing and concealing a potty seat until it is needed for use.
Briefly stated, a child's potty seat is used to toilet train toddlers. The potty seat, being a separate device from the actual toilet allows for small children to utilize the toilet without falling through the opening in the toilet. A potty seat is a portable device that decreases the size of the toilet seat allowing parent or care givers to train children to use the toilet. Once the potty seat has been used, it can be put away until it is needed again. After a potty seat has been used it needs to be stored. At this time it appears that there is a need for a means to store the device. In the absence of a means of adequate storage, a potty seat may be left lying out in the open when not in use. That being, a seat that has been used and not immediately properly cleaned potentially allows for an unsanitary environment.